Audio video display devices such as, to use an example for illustration, smart TVs, have multiple sources of content that is available for viewing through several different interfaces and applications. Content can be viewed from physical devices connected to the TV, such as a Blu-ray player, content applications residing on the TV, and from networked connections to the Internet and a Pay-TV Service Providers' video network. As understood herein, such content is largely stranded and unable to be combined due to separate rules for searching and lack of a unified user experience.